


Incendiary Wit

by CitrusVanille



Series: I Do Confess, It's The Mess That Feels So Right [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, note passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: Harry passes Neville a note in class.





	Incendiary Wit

Harry pitches a wadded up ball of parchment at the back of Neville’s head the second Snape turns his back on the class to write on the board.

Neville turns instantly to glare, but Harry just smirks at him, raises one eyebrow in challenge. He can see Neville grit his teeth, but the other boy still ducks under the table to retrieve the note.

Harry doesn’t see him read it, but in the rush after class Harry feels something slip into his pocket as Neville pushes past him on his way out. Harry doesn’t even have to look at it to know what it says, and when Neville half turns at the top of the stairs, Harry winks at him, then grins when Neville flips him off, and mouths, clear as he can, _Later._ Neville turns a furious red and vanishes into the flow of filing students. Harry’s still laughing when Draco catches up with him and demands to know what’s so funny.

“Just Longbottom and Granger,” Harry says, takes several steadying breaths, tries not to crack up again. “You reckon they’re shagging?”


End file.
